This invention relates generally to the field of carriers, and in particular, to carriers that are useful in transporting bulky or awkward items, such as furniture. In one aspect, the invention relates to a carrier that is particularly useful in carrying tables, as well as other items.
Transport of large or bulky items has long been a challenge. One common example of such a situation is the movement of furniture, office equipment, or the like from one location to another. For instance, it is common to move furniture from one office to another as personnel assignments change. Items such as desks, tables, credenzas, and the like can be difficult to move through small corridors, such as doorways, halls, and the like. For example, when moving a piece of furniture through a doorway, the size of the piece of furniture may require two or more individuals to grasp and lift the piece of furniture and then attempt to carry it through the doorway. However, because of the size or configuration of the piece of furniture, it may be difficult to move the piece of furniture through the doorway without damaging the furniture or causing injury to the individuals moving the piece of furniture.
One specific example of such a situation is the transport of tables that have a pedestal and a table top. Such tables typically require two individuals to grasp and lift the table, one at the base and one at the table top. However, because of the size of the table top, the table often needs to be moved through the doorway in a sideways orientation. However, when moving the table in the sideways orientation, the individuals are unable to fit through the doorway along with the table. Hence, a great need exists to provide equipment and techniques to permit items, such as furniture and other large and awkward items to be moved through spaces of limited size.
The invention provides various carriers and methods for their use. Such carriers may be used to transport large and bulky items, such as furniture, office equipment and the like. In one particular embodiment, the invention provides a table carrier that comprises a support member and a plurality of wheels that are coupled to the support member. A stand is also coupled to the support member and includes a holding region for receiving and holding a table. The holding region is specifically configured to hold a table that has a base and a top that is coupled to the base. When the table is placed onto the stand, the base is received in the holding region, with the top of the table extending alongside the stand. In this way, the table may be lifted onto the carrier which may then be wheeled to another location. By placing the table onto the stand in this manner, it may more easily be moved through small areas, such as through doorways, hallways, and the like.
In one particular aspect, the holding region is V-shaped in geometry so that the base of the table may be wedged into the holding region when placed onto the stand. Conveniently, the V-shaped holding region may be formed by two sets of crossing arms that are spaced apart from each other. Optionally, a crossbar may be placed between the two sets of arms to provide additional stability. Further, a material, such as carpet, may be placed onto the ends of the arms to protect the table during its transport.
In another specific aspect, the base of the table may have a central axis that is perpendicular to the plane defined by the top of the table. In this way, when the table is placed onto the stand, the axis of the base is generally horizontal while the plane of the top is generally vertical. Such an orientation facilitates movement of the table through small areas, such as doorways as previously described. In some cases, the base of the table may be cylindrical while the top of the table is round. In still a further aspect, the support member may be constructed of a top piece and a bottom piece. In this way, the top piece may be removed from the bottom piece to remove the stand. The bottom piece, along with the wheels, then forms a cart that may be used to move other items after the table has been removed.